


Pollination

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cavefic, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, but tasha makes it pretty clear shes into it, data is a good partner, for obvious reasons, look its desperate sex on a cave floor, take it or leave it, two staples of star trek fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: While stranded together on a planet during a routine survey mission, Data encounters a flower whose pollen affects Tasha...strangely.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Pollination

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo prompt "cavefic/stranded on a planet." Frankly it's sex pollen fic masquerading as cave fic, but I'd yet to write sex pollen fic for these two and I do love that trope. I know I picked the most cliche title possible for it, don't judge. Enjoy Data being a worrywart and Tasha just desperate to be fucked.

_Second Officer’s Log, Stardate 43723.2. The_ Enterprise _is in orbit around Dadus II, an M-class planet with no notable life forms, humanoid or animal, but with a wide variety of unusual vegetation and mineral deposits. An away team was beamed to the surface to make a more detailed study, but unfortunately, our routine survey mission has been cut short, as severe ion storms have moved in on the survey site. Most of the away team was able to return to_ Enterprise _before the storms interfered with transporter functions, leaving only myself and security chief Lieutenant Tasha Yar to wait until the storms have passed. We have sought shelter in one of Dadus II’s many caves, deep enough that the rock should protect us from the ionic discharge. However, either the storm or the mineral deposits appear to also be interfering with communications functions. We will be unable to contact the_ Enterprise _, or be contacted by them, for some time._

“If you’re done with that, do you want to give me a hand?”

Data clicked off the recording, and turned to Tasha, who was shoving the collection of samples they had hauled from the survey site into a more manageable, if teetering, pile. Their beacons flickered slightly, either ionic or mineral interference disrupting the flow of light, casting moving shadows along the walls. This deep, it was impossible to see the mouth of the cave, but they could hear the wind howling, buffeting the rock face, the storm outside crackling with deadly energy. As an android, Data could have likely survived it, but he was unlikely to do so conscious, and Tasha stood no chance of weathering it safely, so they had moved in as deeply as possible, until the path farther back into the cave had become too narrow to traverse. The walls appeared to shine not only with minerals, but with plant life as diverse as the rest of the planet’s surface, comprised primarily of vaguely luminescent mosses and pitch-black ferns, dotted with tiny spores and twisting, vine-like flowers. The scientist in Data noted it with interest, determining that he would make a more detailed study of it after they had set up camp. He knelt beside Tasha, restacking the sample containers into a neat, efficient pile, pressed up against the cavern wall. Tasha sat back, legs kicked out in front of her, and began rummaging in the emergency field kit, withdrawing an extra power pack for their beacons, the box of rations, and the medical kit before repacking the rest, leaving those on top for easy access. Satisfied, she leaned back against the wall, the moss pillowing her head, and closed her eyes.

Data sat cross-legged beside her, regarding her curiously. “You have yet to remark on the situation we are in.”

Tasha cracked an eye open, and smiled. She sat up a little, draping her arms across her lap. “It’s not the first time I’ve gotten stuck on a planet during a survey mission. Pretty much everyone at Starfleet has weathered a storm like this at least once. It’ll probably be over in a couple hours tops, maybe a day if we’re unlucky, and then they’ll beam us up.”

There was veracity to the statement. As a staple member of away teams, Data had had a number of similar experiences. But it had not been his point. “I merely meant to indicate that we are the only two individuals on this planet, with no contact to the _Enterprise_ or anyone else. Is it not in character for you to remark on the…privacy that provides?”

Tasha’s lip curled into a broader grin. “Why, Mr. Data! Are you suggesting that I would seduce a superior officer while on duty?”

Data raised his eyebrows, tilting his head meaningfully. “I do appear to be suggesting that, yes.”

Tasha laughed, leaning back against the wall again. “Yeah, that does sound like me, doesn’t it?”

Data smiled. He and Tasha had been engaged in a relationship for just over a year now – twelve months and seventeen days, to be more precise – and among other things, he had come to enjoy her casual humor. On duty, Tasha was a professional, but off duty she could be playful, suggestive, even actively seductive when her mood called for it. After the uncertainty following the polywater incident, it had been a pleasant surprise to find Tasha approach sex both openly and with amusement.

She shrugged, still smiling affectionately at him. “We’re still on duty. For all we know, the storm will clear up in a couple minutes. I don’t want to have to explain to the captain why we beamed up with my hand down your pants.”

“It is unlikely the transporters can function through the rock without pattern enhancers,” Data pointed out. But she had a point. It would be impractical for them to engage in sexual relations with the possibility that they would be cut short. Ion storms could be difficult to predict, and it was equally likely that they would be stranded mere minutes or several days. Far above them, the _Enterprise_ might have been able to map a rough size of the storm, but on the surface, interference to the tricorders made it impossible.

Tasha nudged him with her foot. “Relax, Data. There’s nothing we can do for now. Might as well enjoy it.” She stretched, lounging gracefully against the rock, a few scraps of moss clinging to her hair. Data resisted the temptation to pick it out. He would do so later, if she let him.

In the meantime, he stood. “I believe I would like to take some samples of the vegetation in here. For further analysis.”

“Always the scientist,” Tasha teased. She watched him as he stood, retrieving a few empty sample containers and carefully extracting slivers of the moss and ferns for examination on _Enterprise_. Keiko was likely to be most intrigued by them, and he looked forward to presenting the botanist with the specimens.

She would be particularly interested in the flowers, he thought. Up close, Data could see that the vines that reached out around the petals had small spines on them, like cactus thorns. The petals were a deep purple, fading inward to lighter blue, with exceedingly long filaments topped by unusually bulbous anthers that appeared, on closer inspection, to be almost…pulsating. He pinched the base of the flower carefully between two fingers, preparing to sever it from the wall, when the bulbs suddenly swelled, popping open and blasting pollen across Data’s face. He reeled back a step, eyes closing automatically, his respiration halting to prevent inhaling the spores. Behind him, Tasha cackled with laughter. He heard her footsteps as she rose, then felt her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs gently wiping the pollen away from his eyes until he could blink them open at her.

She bit her lip, failing to hide a grin. “Blue’s a good color on you,” she teased. She wiped away the rest of the spores, then looked at her hands, which were covered in the deep blue dust. “I probably should have asked if this was toxic before I touched it, shouldn’t I?”

Data flipped open the tricorder, scanning the substance. The readings were still a little scrambled. He closed it. “I cannot get an accurate reading. However, initial surveys of the planet indicated that the majority of the plant life was safe to touch. Given that you have no immediate reaction, I believe that you are not likely to be harmed.”

“Still,” she said, “probably should wash my hands, huh?” She rubbed them absently against her uniform pants, fetching the med kit and sanitizing the skin. Data plucked the flower from the wall – with no resistance this time – and packaged it, setting his sample cases with the others before returning to her side, sitting with her. They fell quiet, listening to the storms raging outside, crashing against the rocks.

“We should go camping sometime,” Tasha murmured absently after a while. Data looked at her. Her eyes were unfocused, apparently lost in thought. “It could be nice. Take a little shore leave together somewhere. Just us, in some forest or something, all alone.”

“People would find it unusual if we took shore leave together,” Data pointed out softly. “They might wonder why we have not invited the others, when we know that several of them are fond of camping.” Data had never been himself, apart from survival training. There was an appeal to the idea, but it was not practical. Not if they intended to continue hiding the nature of their relationship.

Tasha glanced at him, her lips pressing together. “Yeah,” she agreed, dropping her gaze to her lap. She picked at her pant leg without any clear intent. “You’re probably right.”

“Someday, perhaps,” Data offered, unsure why he was the one offering the compromise. Tasha nodded vaguely, shifting a little, tipping her head back against the mossy wall. Her eyes slid closed again, and Data frowned. “Tasha?”

“’M good,” she murmured. “Little tired. All this excitement.” She laughed a little. “Wake me up if anything exciting happens, alright?”

“I will,” Data promised. “But I doubt there will be anything worth reporting.” He could not imagine anything of note happening until the storm abated. In the meantime, he watched Tasha drift into a light, easy sleep, then turned his attention away.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tasha shifted a little, squirming against the wall. She whimpered, and Data’s attention snapped back, regarding her intently. The light was low, but Data could see that she was flushed, and her face was contorted in a mild expression of distress. Data hesitated; he had seen Tasha have nightmares before. If he touched her, she might lash out, and while it was unlikely she would injure him, he did not want to further her distress.

Quietly, he ventured, “Tasha?”

The only response he got was another low sound of distress, and he chanced it, reaching out and touching her shoulder. It wasn’t like one of her usual nightmares. Typically, when he touched her then, the touch would jerk her awake. Her eyes would fly open, temporarily unseeing as she attempted to land a blow in his direction, to defend herself. When Data released her she would settle, blinking rapidly back to alertness, her respiration easing. None of that happened now. Instead, Tasha brow furrowed, eyes squeezing further shut as she pushed her cheek into the moss, turning in towards it. She made a muffled sound, like a groan, her breathing shallow. It activated something in Data, concern flashing on like an alert. He sat up on his knees, moving forward, laying the back of his hand against her forehead. It was too warm for a human. Not just flushed, then, but fevered. A physical distress reaction, but to what?

The pollen. Her clothes were still stained lightly with it, traces still visible under her fingernails. Data pulled out the tricorder again, but the readings were no clearer than before. One thing was clear: Tasha was reacting to _something_ , her heart rate elevated and her respiration uneven in addition to the obvious fever. Data reached for the medkit, but without knowing precisely what the pollen was doing to her, treating for it would be ill advised.

He cupped Tasha’s cheek, pulling her away from the wall. “It is alright,” he told her when she whimpered, squirming against his touch.

“Data?”

His name was muffled, slurred slightly, as Tasha forced her eyes open, squinting at him.

“I am still here. You appear to be having a reaction, most likely to the pollen.” With his free hand, he rummaged in the medkit. “Can you describe the physical sensations, as well as your mental state?”

“I…I was tired,” she mumbled. Her hands balled into fists, pushing down into her lap. “I…so heavy. Needed…needed to close my eyes. Then…started getting…getting hot.” She squirmed, tugging at the collar of her uniform. “Why’s it so hot in here?”

“You have a fever.” Data came up with a testing strip, making note of the model. “Do you feel disoriented?”

“Mmhm.” Tasha nodded, nuzzling into his hand. Her eyes fluttered shut again. “Hard to…to think. Head’s a little fuzzy. You feel good, though. Nice.”

“Open your mouth.”

She did, and Data laid the strip on her tongue. She sucked on it, and Data picked up a scanning device out of the medkit, debated, and turned it on. It beeped and then let out a series of blinking lights before crashing, so Data put it back, reaching instead for the blood testing set.

“I apologize,” he murmured, taking her hand. “This may sting.”

She didn’t so much as flinch when he pricked her finger, then squeezed it, collecting a few drops of blood on the plate. It was crude by Federation standards, outdated medicine, but without access to the technical equipment it was the best Data could do. He removed the strip from Tasha’s mouth, ignoring the squeak of protest, and placed it into its own tube, studying the readings. It wouldn’t tell him everything about the affect the pollen was having on Tasha, but it would help him identify the symptoms.

According to the test, Tasha’s levels of estrogen had skyrocketed, while progesterone production had decreased. Several other hormone levels had been affected as well, to the point where Data was hesitant to give her anything to balance it without the assistance of a trained medical professional. Combined with the other physical symptoms, the physical effect, at least, was easy to identify. Data’s senses were more acute than human’s, and he could already smell the beginnings of Tasha’s arousal, mixing with her sweat, which was already beading visibly at her temples. He suspected, if he could keep her eyes open long enough to check, that her pupils would be dilated.

Data was at a loss for what to do. On the _Enterprise,_ he would have called for Doctor Crusher, but they were not on the _Enterprise_. They were alone, trapped on Dadus II, and there was nothing he could do to make Tasha more comfortable.

“It hurts.”

He jerked back to look at her. “Tasha?”

She whined, one fist still pressing into her lap, her legs clenching tight. “It _hurts_. Data…”

“It will be alright,” he said. He could not panic – an android was not capable of it – but there was a rising concern that the words would be an empty placation. He shifted his hand to cup the back of her head, laying her onto the ground as he bent over her. “It is a reaction to the pollen,” he told her. “It is pushing your body into an advanced state of arousal.”

“It’s so _hot_.” Tasha’s fingers scrabbled behind her head, fighting uselessly to find the zipper of her uniform. Data helped her, and Tasha flung the fabric across the cavern, peeling off her undershirt and bra and giving them the same treatment, her chest heaving as she flopped onto her back and panted desperately, arching up against the floor. She keened, low in her throat, and Data’s chest clenched. His hands hovered, reaching out to touch, and he withdrew them sharply. He had no idea if his touch would be welcomed.

There were a few possible courses of action. He could restrain Tasha. It would not do anything to abate the symptoms, but it would keep her from potentially hurting herself until help arrived. He was reluctant to do so: Tasha reacted extremely negatively to being bound, and he did not want to hold her down for extended periods of time. He was physically capable, but the idea was distasteful with her in this state.

It was possible, given the symptoms, that sexual release could provide a solution. Starfleet had recorded a few similar cases, and in some that had been beneficial to the patient. In a few, it had even cured the reaction entirely. But in others…

In some of the cases, orgasm had worsened the symptoms. And in some it had had no effect, and the subjects had felt increasing pain as their attempts to relieve the sexual distress had overtaxed their sexual organs. The last thing Data wanted to do was cause Tasha additional pain.

He watched her writhe, feeling utterly helpless to assist. She shoved at her uniform pants, the fabric getting tangled at her feet as she fought to kick off her boots, her panting growing louder, the whines tearing from her throat those of a wounded animal. Data gave in, just a little, helping her strip the offending clothes off, leaving her naked against the cold cave floor. He stroked her forehead, and Tasha leaned into the touch, tears streaking her cheeks as she whimpered. It reminded Data of the polywater, but worse. Then, Tasha had been out of control, but she hadn’t been in pain. And then, at least, Data had been affected too. Now, there was no such buffer.

He saw her hand twitch and realized that he had only a few milliseconds to determine whether he would have to restrain her or not. Tasha plunged her hand between her legs, shoving her fingers between her slick folds, moaning as she pressed two inside herself. Data let her do it; it seemed, at least initially, that there was some relief to the act, and he watched her finger herself desperately, the squelching sound wet and obscene, joined with her cries of pleasure, mingling with the storm outside. Data felt his sexuality program attempt to engage at the erotic stimuli, and forcibly deactivated it. He’d watched Tasha get herself off before, but it had been in a very different context. She’d teased him, more than once, keeping him at arms’ length, his eyes hungry as he watched her give herself pleasure, listening to her pants and cries, the way she’d laughed and told him to be good for her, that she’d reward him for his patience. Data hadn’t even needed the reward: Tasha in ecstasy was beautiful, worthy of painting if he’d thought she would allow it. Data never masturbated on his own – he found no particular pleasure in the act – but done with Tasha it was an entirely different experience, knowing they both were getting off on each other’s satisfaction.

This wasn’t like that. Those situations had been consensual.

Tasha thumbed her clit, groaning loudly. She had to be close, rocking into her hand, shoving a third finger in and pumping them fast and sharp. It would have been stunning to watch under any other circumstance, but all Data could think was that their joke earlier, about spending their time trapped here having sex, no longer held any humorous connotations. Her vocalizations rose, little _ah, ah, ah!’s_ that built in her throat as she fucked herself against her hand, her head lolling back, thrashing on the cavern floor as she fought for orgasm.

It occurred to Data, the thought a sharp jolt to his processors, that she wasn’t going to be able to come. He knew Tasha’s body intimately; under any other circumstance, she would be orgasming around her fingers, wailing with relief, her face contorted in ecstasy. Instead, her cries were getting more pronounced, her hand still moving, the motion desperate, panting with confusion, her hair damp against her forehead. “Data,” she whimpered. “Baby, I can’t…I need… _oh god_.”

She wrenched her hand away, fists coming down hard against the stone floor. She was crying in earnest, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Data swallowed hard. She turned her head, her cheek pressed against the ground, and forced her eyes open, blinking at him pathetically. “Baby, it hurts,” she pleaded. “Please.”

“You cannot consent-“

“Data!” Tasha forced herself upright, grabbing for him, and Data suddenly found himself dragged to the floor, Tasha slinging a leg over him, bracing her hands against his chest as she ground into his lap. She bit her lip, humping against him like a recalcitrant puppy, sobbing when the expected function didn’t activate. Data forced himself to stay soft, but it was difficult against the stimulus. She fell against him, pressing her face into his chest, her shoulders shaking. “Please,” she whispered. “I can’t do it myself. It’s not helping. I need you.”

Data cradled her to him, a tiny allowance, and she shuddered in his arms. He stroked her hair. “This is my fault,” he murmured, something akin to distress tightening his chest further, as if he were the one affected. “If I had not interacted with the specimen-“

“Not your fault,” she panted. She pushed herself up, cupping his face, resting her forehead against his. Against his lips, she breathed, “You didn’t…didn’t know.”

“I should have-“

“Shh.” She cut him off, peppering little kisses to his lips, sucking the lower one into her mouth. Data allowed it, because the alternative was to push her away, and the contact seemed to be calming her. She was more verbal, at least. Between kisses, she murmured, “I want you. I need you inside me. Please, baby?”

Love and gentleness and joy. Data shook his head. “I cannot.”

“But-“

He sat up, a hand at her back so she wouldn’t fall. “I do not want to assault you.”

“It’s not assault!” she protested. She tucked her face against his neck, nibbling and sucking little bruises – or what would have been bruises if he were human – into the skin. “You feel so good,” she murmured. She rocked against his lap, enticingly. “Don’t you want me?”

“I always want you,” Data told her. It was truthful: Data did not feel sexual attraction – or arousal – quite as humans did. He would argue he didn’t feel the former at all. But he loved Tasha, or as near to love as he could feel for her, and giving her pleasure, pleasure that he shared in, was the closest thing Data could experience to a craving. He swallowed hard, turning his head to press a kiss to her temple. Against the soft skin, he said, “We have been here before, but this time I am not affected. If I took advantage of you, and you reacted as you did before, I would not be able to live with myself.”

She stilled, more or less. She still squirmed in his lap, her skin burning against what little of his was bare, hot even through his clothes. But she stopped kissing him, stopped clutching at him quite so hard. He pulled away a little, and found her concentrating hard, an act of great effort on her part. She shook her head. “It’s not…it’s not like that, I promise. Baby, I want you. I always…always want you. I’m saying yes, so _please_ -“

“You are saying yes because your hormones are reacting-“

She put a hand over his mouth. “I _want it_ ,” she insisted. “If it were anyone but you, I’d deal with the pain until I couldn’t think straight. But it’s you. You’re here.” She slid her hand to cup his cheek. “You’re here,” she murmured again, “and it hurts, and you can make it stop.”

“We do not know that,” Data cautioned. For all they knew, he would be no more successful at satisfying her than her own hand. If orgasm was even possible at this point, it was possible the flower required Tasha the touch of another person. Data…couldn’t be certain that an artificial lifeform qualified. It could be a component required in organic seminal fluid, or a hormone effect from skin contact, or-

“Shut up,” Tasha told him. She thunked her forehead lightly against his. “I can…can hear you thinking. Just stop.” She nipped at his jaw, then kissed it, rocking against him in a slow, enticing grind. “I’m _here_ , baby. And I need you. And if you don’t get that gorgeous cock of yours nice and hard in a few seconds, I’m pretty sure I’m going to start crying again and we’re both going to be miserable.” She leaned back, just enough to look him in the eyes. “What do I need to say to get you in me? I’ll do it, just _please_ -“

Data kissed her, and Tasha moaned with delight, wriggling in his lap as he released his hold on his sexuality program, the sub-routines surging to life, his erection jutting hot and hard between her legs as she ground against the tent at his crotch, the fabric slicking as it rubbed between her folds. She rutted into it, panting eagerly, and Data wrapped a hand around the small of her back, drawing her close as he tipped her onto her back, letting her writhe against him as he tugged off his uniform shirt, shushing her gently when he had to shift away to get the pants off too. He kicked his boots away, scooping her back against his lap, Tasha groaning at the touch of his cock, stiff and bare and leaking lubricating fluid, pressed between her folds. Data let it rut there a moment, watched her reactions for discomfort, but Tasha’s eyes were closed, pure pleasure in her expression. He took himself in hand, and then paused. “Are you certain-“

“Put it in me, or I’ll do it myself.” There was a strain in Tasha’s voice, the coherency that physical contact had brought her slipping away, and Data wasted no time with teasing. He knew the angle she liked best, pushing in deep and hilting himself in one sharp shove, Tasha moaning as her body clenched around him. She was looser than he’d expected, from arousal and her own fingers, and so he didn’t pause for her to adjust, setting a pace designed to push her fast and hard towards orgasm, his hips snapping obscenely against her as Tasha clung to him, breathy pants spilling from her lips as he fucked into her. She sobbed in relief, head thrown back, mouth open, and Data watched her in awe, the expression on her face as pleasurable to him as the hot, wet clench of her cunt around his cock. He adjusted the angle a little, and Tasha groaned again, what words she could manage a mangled chant of “ _yes”_ and _“harder”_ and “ _please_ ” and “ _oh, oh, fuck, oh, ah, Data, yes!”_ Her hands clawed at his back, legs flexing around him as she sought to pull him deeper, harder against her, and Data let her, a hand going to her clit, his thumb rubbing hard against it as his cock glanced off just the right spot, and Tasha howled, clamping down around him, but she wasn’t coming, and she cried, desperate, her fingernails going sharp against Data’s skin as she scratched, slamming back against him hard enough to leave a bruise.

Data pulled out, and Tasha screamed, first in pain and then in relief as he flipped her, mounting her from behind, and it gave him more room to move without putting undue strain on her, fucking back into her, her cunt sloppy and wet and open for him as he plowed back in, slipping a finger in beside his cock because she liked that sometimes, loved the stretch and being so full of him her body could barely take it. It made her gasp now, hips bucking back against him, pleading sounds spilling out of her mouth, no longer coherent words but just as desperate, full of need as he gave it to her hard, pounding into her, his cock angled to rub against every spot that made her sing for him.

It wasn’t enough. He couldn’t get her to orgasm. It was like edging her: every time she got close, every time Data pushed her body to the brink, she’d cry, her body tightening but not coming, not letting her fall that last little bit, but unlike edging her this wasn’t intentional, and pangs of desperation, or something like it, sparked through Data as she thrashed around him, sobbing with need.

She cried harder when he pulled out fully, turning her onto her back again and petting at her skin. She was getting hotter, her temperature rising in a way that Data couldn’t attribute to the exertion. She was burning up, whimpering as she pressed into his hands. He kneaded at her breast, tweaking a nipple, and she mewled, arching into his hand, and Data still felt his version of arousal, but it was tainted with the knowledge that if he could not find an alternative solution soon, Tasha might not make it until the _Enterprise_ could reach them. She could die, frightened and desperate, in this cave on this empty planet, while Data watched and could do nothing.

He let her grab his cock with fumbling hands, let her guide him back into her, her hips bucking against him weakly, trying to get him sheathed again, and Data shifted up on one hand, letting himself sink all the way in. He knew the dimensions of her body exactly, had always admired how perfectly he seemed to fit inside, the way that Tasha exhaled gorgeously when he was this deep inside her, and it occurred to Data that he had been approaching the situation incorrectly. He tilted her back, one arm under her hips to raise them off the ground, rocking himself into her in slow and easy thrusts, more for her to feel the sensation than for any need of it. It made her purr and coo, still out of it but recognizing the sensation as one that felt good, and Data manually activated a function that he normally left to sensation.

Tasha groaned as he spurted inside her, pumping artificial semen deep into her cunt. He fucked her gently through it, letting it flow until she stopped squirming against him, her panting breaths evening out into something a little smoother. He stilled his hips, leaving his erection hard to keep the liquid inside her, and although Data did not pray, he found himself hoping, desperately, that this would provide the satisfaction she needed.

She made a low sound in her throat when he shifted, a little ‘mmph’ as he leaned forward to feel her forehead, the action nudging him fractionally deeper. Already, her temperature was abating, and although the signs of her arousal remained, they mellowed into levels that felt more appropriate to her. Her legs tightened around him when he attempted to pull out, so he stayed put, and eventually Tasha blinked her eyes open, a lazy smile spreading across her face as she murmured, “Hey.” She cupped his cheek, and Data turned into the touch, kissing her palm.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Better.” She wriggled a little, clenching around his cock. “I’m…not sure it’s all out of my system, but I don’t…it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“I was not certain it would work,” he admitted. “My artificiality-“

She placed her thumb over his lips, effectively halting the statement. “My body clearly doesn’t give a fuck if you’re artificial or organic. Just needed you inside me.”

“Still. That I was able to satisfy a breeding instinct-“

“Hey, no one said anything about breeding.” Tasha shifted again, and Data helped her upright, wrapping his arm around her back as he pulled her up into his lap. She rubbed her nose against his and teased, “Part of the perks of this is supposed to be that you can’t knock me up accidentally.”

It had proved to be a benefit in their sex life. Tasha very much enjoyed the sensation of him ejaculating inside her, and Data found he agreed. He was still determining his thoughts on reproduction, but he found that being able to do so biologically did not feel particularly necessary to him.

He helped her off him, Tasha sitting back, propped up on her hands, her legs still parted, wincing as he started to drip out of her. She pressed two fingers back inside herself, pushing his seed back up, a few drops still rolling out around her fingers in a way that made Data’s throat tight, almost hungry. She shook her head, laughing a little as she said, “Well, this is going to suck.” She pumped her fingers shallowly, almost distractedly, and it occurred to Data that she still hadn’t had the opportunity to achieve orgasm.

“If I may?” he offered. “I have a suggestion to rectify the sensation before you put your uniform back on.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, lips quirking. “I’d love to hear it.”

He moved forward, nudging her legs farther apart, bracing himself up on his elbows, and Tasha laughed, threading her fingers into his hair and dragging him forward the last few inches, until his mouth was against her, his nose pressing between her folds. She groaned as his tongue swiped out, and Data felt a certain level of satisfaction as he went to work, spreading her open with his fingers and stroking the sides of her labia as he licked deep into her. It would have been incorrect to say she tasted like him, but Data’s taste receptors recognized the difference in body chemistry between the fluids, and that pleased him almost irrationally. Tasha’s sounds of pleasure weren’t desperate any longer, instead little sighs and moans exhaled softly, her fingers tightening in his hair, rocking her hips against his face to grind her clit against the tip of his nose as he licked deeper and deeper, pressing his fingers in with his tongue at the edges, stimulating as many of the nerve ending as he could reach. He massaged some of his seed into her walls, a practical measure considering it was likely the trigger to relieving Tasha’s symptoms and removing it entirely could potentially bring them back again, but it was also a claiming, one Data should not have taken such great pleasure in. But Tasha groaned in appreciation at the pressing fingers, so Data continued, until his face was soaked with her juices and he was confident he had gotten her as cleaned as he was likely to.

That task accomplished, he turned his attention to other measures, withdrawing his tongue to lick a stripe up her folds, alternating between pointing and flattening it, pressing his fingers back into her and crooking them as he sucked on her clit, stimulating her inside and out. Tasha cried out, convulsing against him, and Data licked her through the orgasm, extending it into a second wave, until Tasha’s legs were trembling against his head and her fingers went lax in his hair.

He lifted his head, wiping at his mouth before saying, “Is that satisfactory?”

“Hmm? Oh.” Tasha replaced his fingers with her own, shivering slightly at the overstimulation, and then withdrew. “Yeah, I think you’ve got it.” She grinned, stretching out her legs and wincing at the pull on the muscles. Data drew them into his lap, massaging her with the appropriate amount of pressure to make her hiss even as the muscles released under his fingers.

“It is possible my ministrations will prove only temporarily effective,” he warned her. “While it is conducive to getting clothed, removing my semen may exacerbate your condition again.”

Tasha laughed, presumably at the clinical words. “If that’s the case, you can fuck it back into me again.”

He glanced at her, then focused back on his hands. “So you are not distressed by my actions?”

She softened, leaning forward and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to stay close. “I told you,” she said. “I wanted it. Under normal circumstances, I probably wouldn’t want it in a cave while we’re on duty, even if we are stranded here. At least, not outside of fantasizing.” She bit her lip, grinning playfully at him before sobering again. “I’m…glad that you cared enough to think about it. To worry about whether or not I could actually say yes and mean it. But you did the right thing. And we both enjoyed it, right?”

He nodded. “That is accurate.” It wasn’t the best sex they’d had by a longshot, but Data had found it pleasurable all the same. He released her legs, reaching for his uniform, and Tasha did the same.

As she tugged her boots back on, she said, “Does it sound like the storm’s getting farther away, or is that just me?”

Data cocked his head. “It does appear to be abating.” He stood up, offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet. “I will go check.”

She nodded, kneeling to repack to emergency kit, rummaging through one of the side pockets. Data made for the entrance to the cave, proceeding cautiously in case the storm was merely quieting rather than dissipated.

His commbadge beeped as he reached the mouth, and Data touched it automatically. “Data here.”

Picard’s voice came through, a little garbled but readable. “We’ve been trying to reach you for quite a while, Mr. Data. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, sir.” Data peered out of the rock, then stepped into the sunlight. The clouds were receding, the ion storm vanished with barely a sign that it had been there at all. “The storm appears to have dissipated. I believe it is safe to return to the surface.”

“The transporters are functioning again. I’ll start sending the away team back down. Did you save the samples they collected?”

“Yes, sir. Tasha and I will bring them out for transport.”

“Very good, Mr. Data. How have the two of you been holding up?”

Data glanced back into the cave, but he couldn’t see Tasha from the mouth. “We are alright. However, Tasha had a reaction to some of the plant life we encountered. I would recommend she be beamed up for an examination in sickbay.”

“Very well. We’ll bring you up too, make sure you aren’t carrying anything that could be spread to the rest of the crew. Let us know when you’ve cleared the rock. We can’t get a lock on you from here.”

“Yes, sir. Data out.”

Tasha had loaded half their gear up by the time he got back, passing him one of the still-lit beacons when he reached her. He picked up the rest of the samples, noting with a smile that she had found a writing implement, and marked the flower container with a large warning symbol. “We’re to report to sickbay once we clear the rockface.”

“Both of us?”

“It is possible that I could be carrying the pollen on my bioplast. It would be unwise to infect the rest of the ship.”

Tasha snorted. “No, we definitely don’t want that.” She hit her commbadge as they stepped out of the cave entrance. “Yar to Captain Picard. We’re ready to beam up, Captain.”

“Stand by.”

Tasha glanced at Data, and laughed, shaking her head. He cocked his head at her, curious, and she grinned a little wryly. “Once Doctor Crusher gets a look at me, she’s probably going to have a pretty good idea what went on down here. Which brings it up to at least three of our friends who know we’ve fucked, and they’re all going to think it was under the influence of drugs.”

It was somewhat ironic, Data had to admit. “At this rate, we are likely to be caught in a compromising position well before we intend to confess to our relationship.”

Tasha reached out and squeezed his arm. “Soon,” she murmured. “We’ll tell them soon, I promise.”

“I am prepared to go at your pace.”

“I know,” Tasha acknowledged. “And it’s soon. I think I’m almost ready.”

Data watched her as the transporter beam activated, her molecules (and his) dissolving into light. He was still watching her when they rematerialized, but he did not think anyone in sickbay would think it amiss.

All in all, the mission to Dadus II was a success. Admittedly, the second officer and security chief being trapped in a cave for a few hours was not typically a sign of mission success, but Data considered that overall, the mission had been productive and fruitful. Tasha appeared inclined to agree. Along with Data, she had been cleared by Doctor Crusher of any signs of the pollen’s effects, but she’d also stopped by Data’s quarters that evening, his favorite set of her lacy underwear hidden under her uniform for him to unwrap, and smiled coyly at him, insisting that maybe they ought to make absolutely sure.

Yes, the mission to Dadus II had been a success on every count. Including the ones that wouldn’t make it into the mission report.


End file.
